Sentimientos
by hbk-enigma
Summary: Bueno soy nueva en esto pero espero q os gusten, dejare historias cortas, aunque no dire q alguna dure un poquito mas de una hoja pero bueno, son varias historias y cada una distinta si quereis podeis dejarme algun reto, q si eso les escribo.
1. Sentimientos

-----------------------------------

Bueno aqui os dejo mi primer fanfic espero q os guste a todos este trata de Jeff Hardy y de Maria. Espero vuestros comentarios. ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sentimientos**_

_Me siento vacía, como si todo lo de mi alrededor no tenia nada que ver conmigo, era extraño pensé que con él todo sería diferente pero aquí estoy sola, el me a dejado y se ha ido como paso no lo se, suspiro no lo puedo evitar siento un dolor que no creo poder quitar ni con el tiempo. _

_Miro a mí alrededor, veo a mis compañeros todos concentrados para salir al ring._

-ey!! María, me escuchas??- Me giro para ver quien me habla

-Lo siento Jeff, que me decías?? –Le pregunto sin ganas solo quiero ir a mi casa y estar sola

-Estas bien???- Veo en sus ojos un deje de preocupación

-Si, no te preocupes, le sonrío, lo hago solamente para que se tranquilice

-……oye María…. Siento lo tuyo – me suelta así sin mas, directamente, Jeff siempre suele ser directo aunque no pensé que se hubiera enterado ya las noticias volaban

-Lo mío??- le mire extrañada, ahora lo q menos me apetecía era hablar de eso

-María no te hagas la tonta, eres …..una chica genial con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera- le sonrío aunque se que solo lo hace para que me sienta mejor- no es serio y sabes porque lo se???

-Porque??

-Porque yo lo hice – le miro sorprendida- si, cada vez que me sonríes me alegras, María…. Se que yo no estoy libre y bueno… nunca lo he dicho porque tu estabas enamorada de otro

-Jeff…..- no puedo evitar mirarle, mientras que el también lo hace, lo hace con esa mirada tan cristalina, dice la verdad no me miente – _(como es posible q no me diera cuenta) _– pienso, pero no puedo salir de mi asombro, no puedo, ni puedo quitar la mirada de la suya es tan raro, pero una parte de mi se siente bien no se siente tan solitaria como antes pero sigo sintiendo ese dolor, el dolor que mi ahora exnovio me a dejado

-Parece irreal… verdad??..- me sonríe – María hazme caso solo dale tiempo y veras como alguien aparece, y si me necesitas aquí me tienes, sabes que siempre volare donde tu estés – me guiña un ojo

-jje- no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, vuelvo a sentir ese dolor, ese dolor que esta en mi pecho- Jeff…. - ya no puedo evitarlo lloro

-…..María….- oigo susurrar mi nombre de sus labios, le miro, me sonríe y se acerca- llora si lo necesitas- y me abraza mientras me susurra palabras para que me calme, para borrar mi dolor

-Jeff… no tengo fuerzas- le digo mientras escondo mi cara en su pecho

-Si las tienes, eres una de las chicas mas fuertes que conozco….- siento como quiere separarme de el, pero yo no quiero necesito seguir así, necesito sentir sus brazos rodearme y su voz en mi oído, quiero que este a mi lado en estos momentos- … María mírame… por favor – le miro sigo llorando ya no puedo parar, me vuelve a sonreír y me limpia las lagrimas con los dedos de sus manos- Necesito confesarte una cosa mas…

-cual???- pregunto débilmente, los dos nos miramos fijamente, intento calmarme y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que Jeff se acerca mas a mi

-Siempre e sentido curiosidad de saber…. Como seria… besarte – noto como la ultima palabra lo dice ya casi encima de mis labios, y me besa me sorprendo noto como me abraza delicadamente y su corazón??? Si es su corazón no puedo remediarlo quiero corresponder ese beso, ese beso que demuestra tanto cariño…le correspondo, tengo la sensación de que el tiempo y mi alrededor se paran

-Es mejor de lo que me imagine – susurra Jeff, abro los ojos y le sigo teniendo muy cerca pocos son los centímetros q nos separan- María aunque no me creas siempre sentiré algo por ti… un cariño que se quedara en mi corazón-se separa- debo irme…las heridas se curan María solo hace falta que busques la medicina adecuada

-Jeff…

-Vas a desgastarme el nombre – ríe- me voy que tengo que de volver el móvil a Matt o es capaz de matarme por no de volvérselo

-solo por eso te va a matar???-

-mmm...- se queda pensativo – pues no, cuando vea la factura mas me vale estar a mas de un metro de el – río no lo puedo evitar, es el mas loco de la empresa y uno de los mas alegres entre el y Matt es imposible aburrirse, siempre pasa algo donde ellos están

-Chao luego te veo – me dice me da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja de mi lado

-A dios Jeff suerte con Matt

-La necesitare – me guiña un ojo y se va

Es extraño como las cosas cambian, Jeff tiene razón tengo que recuperarme y buscar como dijo el?? Mi medicina, espero encontrarla pronto

-María al ring – me salta uno de los que trabajan allí- te toca

-Voy- sonrío estoy contenta, tengo motivos para estarlo y se que el estará ahí cuando no pueda seguir, me giro y camino hacia el ring- tengo que luchar- susurro


	2. Un Combate por Realizar

-----------------------------

Bueno aqui dejo otro, el primero fue cortin y este esta por los mismo tiros, pero bueno aun tengo unos mas q estan igual pero esq ya les tenia hechos lo proxims que haga procurare q sean mas largos, espero q os guste. Este es un Matt Hardy y Eve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Un combate por realizar**_

_Camino por los pasillos, oigo el sonido que hacen mis tacones al pasar, puedo ver como los demás se preparan para los combates, y no puedo evitar pensar en uno en particular el que voy a librar dentro de unos minutos, ese combate el cual no es como el de los demás y es porque no es encima del ring si no en otro lugar, y se que en cada paso que doy hacia ese lugar el nerviosismo se apodera de mi, y solamente por que en ese lugar estas tu, solamente tu._

_Miro a ese lugar a la puerta que ahora solamente nos separa, quiero avanzar pero no lo hago veo como la puerta se abre y sale alguien por ella y espero, solo espero que en el momento que tenga que actuar pueda hacerlo y no volver atrás._

-Buenos días

-¿? Ey! Bueno días Eve

-Veo que hoy estas muy contento Jeff

-Si bueno, - sonríe – aunque a ti te veo muy nerviosa, porque será???

-Mmm.…Pues no se. – sonrío

-Oye Eve…. El amor da alas, deberías probarlas y volar

_Me quedo quieta, no se que decir me a pillado por sorpresa además no comprendo, no no comprendo el porque de la frase, pero Jeff me sigue mirando y veo como ensancha su sonrisa, y me guiña un ojo_

-Me voy, aunque luego os veré para celebrarlo

-celebrarlo??- _estoy confundida_

-Aja, celebrarlo – _Jeff se pone bien sus guantes esos guates que lleva para cuando lucha_ – tengo un combate ahora luego os veo,

_Veo como se va tan tranquilo y tan feliz, desvío la mirada de ahí y la dirijo a la puerta que tengo a algunos pasos de mí, la misma puerta de donde salio antes Jeff me acerco, me tiembla todo pero e decidido ir a por todas y intentarlo. Levanto mi brazo y dirijo mi mano a la puerta para luego golpearla suavemente._

-Jeff desde cuando llamas???- _veo como alguien abre la puerta_-……Eve

-Buenas – _sonrío, estoy como un flan por mucho que intento estar tranquila y de una pieza no puedo evitarlo –_ puedo…..??- señalo a la puerta,

-¿?a!! si claro pasa – _veo como se hace a un lado y me deja paso,_

-Gracias- _se lo agradezco también con una sonrisa mientras paso a su lado _

-na – _me dice mientras cierra la puerta –_ pensé por un momento que era Jeff pero ya decía yo que era raro que llamara a la puerta

-Raro??

-Si suele entrar como pedro por su casa_-Suelto una pequeña risa – _aunque bueno yo también lo hago cuando voy a su camerino

-No tenéis remedio- _le digo luego le miro fijamente-_ y bueno Matt que tal todo listo para tu combate??

-Por supuesto, y tu que tal??

-Bien

-Bueno dime algo q no vea- _me guiña un ojo y yo vuelvo a reír_- que?? Lo digo en serio te ves muy bien, te queda genial eso que tienes puesto

-a no te gusto lo que me puse ayer- _puse los brazos en jarras y le mire haciéndome la enfadada_

-Claro que si, y lo de antes de ayer, también lo del otro día y sobre todo el bikini ese que te pusiste en la piscina

_Me rió,- _así que el bikini también te gusto

-si, según Jeff últimamente te arreglas más y eso que cuando llegaste – me mira interrogante

-así??- _siento como se apodera otra vez el nerviosismo de mi cuerpo_

-Si, cree que estas enamorada y buscas la atención de ese chico

-y de donde lo ha sacado??- _me giro y miro el espejo que tengo delante_

-No se últimamente ha ido mucho con María y Kelly Kelly – _me dice mientras me observa, lo se por que lo veo a través del espejo y se que el esta justo detrás de mí_

-Cierto yo también e estado esos días con ellos

-Eso no me lo dijo – _susurro mirando a otro lado_

-A no?? Bueno igualmente no creo q haga mucho teniendo en cuenta que las demás divas van mas o menos igual que yo

-Si quieres que diga mi opinión ese tío sería idiota si no se fijara en ti _– veo como se acerca, lo hace hasta que esta detrás de mío, hasta que unos pocos centímetros nos separan.- _y puede que lo sea por no decirte que desde hace tiempo que el también busca que le veas

-..- _sigo mirándole a través del espejo, noto comos sus manos se apoyan en mi cintura y hace que me gire, estamos los dos uno enfrente del otro por ese movimiento que me ha hecho hacer._

-Eve… ya no quiero seguir esperando el momento, mas bien quiero crear ese momento – _se acerca noto que mi corazón late cada vez mas deprisa no veo el momento de que termine de acercarse, pero tengo la sensación de que no llega que el tiempo pasa y sigo esperando, esperando ese momento que tanto e soñado, no no estoy dispuesta a espera que el tiempo avance para que el me acaricie, me susurre me bese no quiero estar ya con el, sujeto su camisa y me acerco a el terminando así con la distancia que quedaba, siento como me abraza y me besa, si me besa, me besa y con ello siento como el tiempo se detiene, siento como solo estamos lo dos y quiero seguir, seguir con ese beso hasta que nos falte el aire, y para mi desgracia así sucede, cierro los ojos y le abrazo._

-Sabes e esperado mucho para que llegara este momento –_oigo la voz de Matt muy cerca de mi oído_

-Yo también Matt- _lloro de alegría me siento feliz_

-Bueno creo que Jeff tiene ya una fiesta preparada para celebrar esto

-que_?? -Le miro, Matt me sonríe y me limpia las lágrimas_

-Si, no tenía todas conmigo sobre si tú sentías algo por mi o solo era mi imaginación y bueno…. Jeff dijo que eso era fácil saberlo y digamos que fue mi espía por unos días

-que?? Me quieres decir que Jeff a estado espiándome??-_Matt se ríe_

-Si, bueno los días que a estado con las chicas y bueno contigo también aunque esa parte se la a saltado el muy majo de el – _me hace gracia, Matt gruñe_- en fin era para averiguar o por lo menos obtener alguna pista de lo que sentías hacia mi

-Así?? Tal vez deba contratar a Jeff para alguna cosa así la próxima vez

-Pues no te lo recomiendo te saldría muy caro – _me besa suavemente_ – lo digo por experiencia

-a es que te cobra??

-A mi me hace descuento por lo que le puede pasar, pero si puede aprovechar y conseguir algo no dudes que lo hace- _intento reírme pero Matt me vuelve a besar impidiéndome reír_

_Recuerdo lo que me dijo Jeff_ _antes de entras_- ahora que lo pienso tu hermano ya sabia lo que iba a pasar, verdad??

-Si, bueno sabía que hoy tenía pensado decírtelo

-Pues sabes puede que le haga caso y vuele

-vuele?? Espera eso me suen……- _le beso, y le guío hasta donde esta el sofá que tiene puesto en su camerino, siento como Matt acaricia mi espalda y aunque me cuesta consigo separarme de el para empujarle y hacerle caer en el sofá me mira confundido, sin embargo yo sonrió picadamente y voy a la puerta_

-Bueno habrá que aprovechar el tiempo que hay hasta tu pelea no??- _pregunto mientras hecho el cerrojo a la puerta, Matt sonríe_

-Claro, hay que aprovechar el tiempo – _me acerco a el y siento como me agarra y me tira hacia el, sus manos… sus besos… su voz, le necesito mas de lo que pensé, y disfrutare del viaje que haga con el hasta el final sin arrepentirme de nada, solo estaré a su lado disfrutando de la vida con el._


	3. Salta

Bueno aqui otro, ya se q hace tiempo q no pongo ninguno pero intentare hacerlo mas amenudo oki?, bueno todavia quedan algunos como ya os dije de este tipo. asiq espero q os gusten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Salta**

_Todo la noche pensando, pensando en los errores que cometí antes, pienso en ellos y debería estar arrepentido y creo q lo estoy por lo menos de alguno de ellos, pero nunca lo he pensado tan detenidamente, mejor dicho tan minuciosamente como hoy, pero que se supone que debo hacer?? ya no puedo dar marcha atrás y ni quiero hacerlo, porque?? Muy simple todo eso me hace ser mas fuerte de lo que fui e aprendido de cada uno de esos errores y e descubierto cosas nuevas, cosas que antes no me planteaba que pudieran estar ahí a mi lado…_

_-_Ey Jeff despierta_ – vuelvo en si y miro a esa persona que habla_

_-¿?_

_-_Te toca a ti, prepárate

-Vale,_ - vuelvo a lo q estaba haciendo antes de quedarme en mi mundo, miro el cuadro que tengo delante_

_-_Te ha quedado muy bien

-¿?_- giro mi cabeza y sonrío _-Gracias Lilian_ – me sonríe_

-Pensé que te tocaba pelear

_-_Y me toca_- me levanto para dirigirme al lavabo – _solo tengo que darme unos toques y listo

_-_Unos toques?? Valla que te vas a pintar, no?_-Noto su curiosidad en su voz_

-Si, puedes entrar y darme ideas si quieres

_-_Pero necesitas ideas?? _–Noto otra voz en la habitación y me asomo por la puerta, y me fijo en la chica que esta ahora al lado de Lilian sonriéndome _

_-_Buenas María

_-_Hola Jeff_ – Veo como sujeta el brazo a Lilian y tira de ella para ir donde estoy yo_

_-_Que tal el combate??-_ Le pregunto como si tal cosa, intentado que no se note mucho mi curiosidad por ella, por sus cosas, no quiero que note que con ella es diferente a las demás divas, sencillamente creo que para ella solo soy un amigo, un amigo mas._

_-_Bueno e perdido_-Noto como en su voz un deje de tristeza, tal vez decepción._

_-_Pero has hecho un combate genial _– comento Lilian para animarla- _tengo q irme debo recoger el guión para saber quienes luchan la próxima semana

_-_Hasta luego Lilian_ –Se despidió María, yo me limite a despedirme con la mano que tenia libre ya q estaba agarrando con la boca un pincelito _

_-_Vas a pintarte también hoy el cuello??

_- _aja_ – Noto como María se mueve, y la miro de reojo justo para ver como se sienta en una banqueta que esta a mi lado_

-au…-_ musita. La miro, y no puede evitar mirarla de arriba a bajo con algo de preocupación_

-Estas bien no??

-Si, perfectamente solo son malestares por los golpes que me han dado

_-_Ya veo_ – miro de nuevo al espejo y empiezo a pintarme, siento como me mira. Ahora que lo pienso cuantas veces habré hecho esto y ella a estado ahí mirándome, ella y los demás pero… sobre todo ella y si… no, no puede ser… o si??_

_-_Jeff… quieres q te ayude?? _– me giro de repente y esta ahí delante mió, cuando?? No me e dado cuenta de cuando se a acercado a mi-_Jeff??

_-_m… si, perdona estaba ido _– sonrío y asiento con la cabeza_- claro ayúdame

_-_Vale _– esta contenta, alegre y me lo contagia no puedo evitarlo desde que me di cuenta todo lo que la pasa me afecta mas de lo que debería, miro como coge mi mano y me arrastra a la banqueta_

-Siéntate

_Lo hago y la sigo con la mirada, cada movimiento que hace, como su mano coge el maquillaje y les acerca donde estoy, se gira…no bajes la mirada, no la… es inútil pierdo la cabeza, la razón me abandona si alguna vez a estado conmigo, lo hace se va y se lleva con ella la poca cordura que me queda. Subo de nuevo la mirada, justo a tiempo para verla girar, para ver esos ojos que me vuelven mas loco de lo que ya puedo estar, su forma de caminar hacia mi es como una invitación, una sugerencia para que valla con ella y quite la distancia que hay entre nuestros cuerpos pero me quedo quieto se que no puedo hacer lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón quieren, no a menos de que ella sienta esto, solo necesito esa pista, esa pista que me diga salta._

-Espero que quede también como cuando lo haces tu

-¿?_- despierto de nuevo, para justo sentir como el pincel se desliza por mi garganta, para notar como con una de sus manos me roza mientras la otra pinta-_ Seguro que queda ge...genial_ – cierros los ojos, mierda no puedo creer q no me salgan las palabras, tengo que controlarme. Ya no siento el pincel abro los ojos con temor, si temor que se halla dado cuenta y que yo halla vuelto a meter la pata como con otras cosas_

_-_Estas bien??-_ esta preocupada y me mira, siento como su mirada se clava en la mía es como si quisiera adivinar que pienso, como que quiere ver que tengo... si ella supiera…_

-María estoy bien _– intento sonar convincente, tranquilo y seguro de mi mismo, justo lo que no siento _

-Puede que sea yo pero…. Tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no me dices _– no aparta la mirada y yo no puedo, estoy atrapado… no ya lo estaba hace tiempo, hace tiempo que estoy atrapado por su mirada, por su sonrisa, por su voz, su carácter… _-Jeff te estoy hablando

-¿?¿? lo siento hoy no es mi mejor día_ – le comento se que si sigo haciéndome el tonto puede que la cosa termine mal... o … tal vez termine bien… tal vez…._

-un mal día?? Incluyendo esto??- _me pregunta, en un tono inocente??? Noto como ahora su mano acaricia mi cuello, y se desliza a mi nuca_

_-…-Responde, responde maldita sea Jeffrey Nero Hardy, responde no es el momento de quedarse bloqueado – _Creo que mas bien es el mejor momento del día

_-_Aja –_ noto como sonríe y se acerca a mi_

_-_Y creo q va mejorar_ – susurro, con una sonrisa picara ya no puedo mas salto tengo que saltar ya no aguanto mas esta sensación de desesperación, La sujeto de la cintura y tiro hacia mi para hacer que se siente encima mió_

_-… -me sigue sonriendo, no la importa sino todo lo contrario se acomoda_- Creo que tienes toda la razón mi querido Jeff

_La beso ya no pienso ocultarlo, no pienso ocultar mi necesidad de estar a su lado, mi cariño, mi amor a ella ya no mas quiero gritarlo, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me pertenece y que yo la pertenezco a ella mi corazón es suyo, siento como me falta el aire y tengo que separarme de ella_

_-_Veo que era cierto…-_susurra- _estabas loco por mi

_-_¿?-_ alzo una ceja confundido- _pe….-_ no puedo terminar María me esta besando y yo no la quito, la imito y continuo ese beso_

_-_Hardy al Ring, YA!!!-_ me grita uno de los de allí desde la puerta del camerino_

_-_¿?-_ nos miramos, hemos roto el beso por ese grito ese maldito grito, espera…_

_-_El ring???o MIERDA!!-_ no pude evitar gritarlo, se me había olvidado noto como María se levanta rápidamente – _JODER!!_ – Me levanto de un salto y cojo los guantes- _JODER!!-_ me les voy poniendo mientras me dirijo a la puerta, me paro en seco-_ espera_ – me giro voy hacia ella con rapidez y la beso – _me voy

_-_Así???_ – me pregunta María entre risas por el espectáculo que estoy montando- _si sigues así me da que no llegas

_-_HARDY!!!- _oigo un grito_

_-_Si, si ya voy _- me doy la vuelta y me voy del baño, oigo correr detrás mío_

_-_Suerte_- me giro y veo a María apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _Te espero para celebrar tu victoria _– veo como sonríe pícaramente para luego guiñarme un ojo_

_-_HARDYYY!!!!!

_-_QUE YA VOY!!!_-(suspiro) la miro para luego girarme y salir corriendo_

_Oigo mi música, y siento como mi cuerpo se mueve solo, sonrió siento una felicidad un sentimiento que seguirá ahí por mucho tiempo, respiro hondo para relajarme y concentrarme en el combate, doy dos zancadas y ya estoy en la entrada veo al publico ese publico q siempre esta dispuesto a gritar conmigo y que me apoya en cada movimiento que hago el cual grita mi nombre, me dejo llevar por el ritmo y bailo esa música, esa música que siempre se apodera de mi cuerpo. Sigo oyendo los gritos de animo pero dejo de bailar es la hora y es que estoy decidido e ir a por todas mas que nunca, quiero darlo todo, quiero ganar y estar cuanto antes en ese camerino con ella, Paso la pasarela y entro en la zona del ring estoy seguro de mi mismo voy a las esquinas y grito con el publico veo como ellos responden y me giro para detenerme en el centro del ring, cierro los ojos y siento todo lo que esta a mi alrededor tengo mis sentidos alertas por lo que pueda pasar abro lentamente los ojos sintiendo las ultimas notas de mi canción, dirijo mi mirada hacia adelante y veo a mi rival de esa noche._

_-_Lo siento tío, pero… tengo asuntos que atender así que… empecemos_- sonrío maléficamente._


	4. Falsas Apariencias

Buenas de nuevo aqui os dejo otro fanfic este es de Randy Orton y Kelly kelly, espero que os guste en un principio pense en poner un fanfics de Jeff y Matt hardy pero dude en el ultimo momento si eso la proxima vez,y bueno lo dicho q espero q os gusten y gracias x los comentarios.

* * *

**Falsas Apariencias**

_Oigo voces, voces en mi cabeza, siento que me hablan, me dicen cosas que no pensé que me dirían, me hablan de ti, si de ti…., y diré algo más, y si, diré que soy un ser que sabe lo que quiere y que hace lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiera, aunque tenga que eliminar al que tenga delante pero nunca pensé que terminaría así, nunca pensé que ella terminara siendo la dueña de mis pensamientos…_

-ey! Randy me oyes???

- ¿?- _vuelvo a la realidad a esa realidad en la que últimamente no estoy, y solamente porque tu no me lo permites, porque tu no dejas mis pensamientos libres, libres para preocuparme de lo que de verdad debería preocuparme, dirijo mi mirada al espejo q tengo delante…. Estoy sentado delante de una mesa y de un espejo que refleja mi imagen…. La imagen de alguien que no estoy muy seguro si soy yo por lo que has hecho en mi interior, me giro y miro a Cody_- dime que pasa??

-….Estas bien?

-Si… avisa a Ted que vigile a nuestros queridos compañeros de peleas, y q no se meta en líos si pasa algo que me avise –_me vuelvo a mirar al espejo, tal vez intentado buscar en mi propia mirada una solución que no veo_

-Aja… y … Randy yo que hago_?- miro a Cody de nuevo pero esta vez fijamente_

-Tu no te metas en líos y recupérate del ataque de la otra vez

-Randy creo que…

-Cody!!- alce _la voz para que el me escuchara_- herido no podrás hacer nada, además cuanto antes te repongas antes podremos contra atacar- _vuelvo a darme la vuelta y mirar mi mano la cual esta encima de la mesa_

_Oigo como Cody suspira_ – Esta bien, tienes razón…. Avisare a Ted…- _miro el espejo q_ _tengo_ _delante para ver como Cody se dirige a la puerta lentamente_- ….- Siento _que hay algo que le inquieta, se detiene y duda si continuar -….- como si quisiera decir algo, algo que no sabe si guardárselo o contarlo_ -Randy…. Si necesitas algo dímelo de acuerdo?

_Sonrió, creo q sabe que algo me atormenta, que hay algo en mi mente que no me deja, algo que me aleja muchas veces de mi realidad._

-Lo hare- _cierro los ojos para terminar de escuchar la puerta cerrarse-_ lo hare….

_Pienso, busco la manera de que te vallas de mi cabeza, busco la manera de que esas voces que están ahí me dejen de hablar de ti, busco la manera de que seas el enemigo y pueda alejarte sin contemplaciones, busco una manera de alejarte y de sobrevivir, pero pasa el tiempo y no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza, pasa el tiempo y no puedo hacer que esas voces dejen de hablar de ti, pasa el tiempo y no te convierto en mi enemigo, da igual el tiempo que pase en estas cuatro paredes no te alejas de mi._

_Pude escuchar como la puerta se habría, pude escuchar los pasos, unos pasos que sabia no eran de Cody_ –Que quieres???

-A veces me pregunto si eras una persona normal…. – _oigo esa voz, esa voz que te pertenece, que al igual que tu no e podido olvidar…..-_ como sabias que era yo???

_Abro los ojos y te miro, no miro tu reflejo, ese reflejo que esta atrás del mío, observándome- _No lo sabía – _te respondo veo como en tus ojos se refleja un deje de curiosidad_- Aquí los únicos que entran son Cody y Ted y ninguno de ellos usan tacones

-Ya veo….- _sonríe _– aunque me da la sensación que a los demás tíos de la empresa no les has incluido.

-Bueno creo q hay alguno que puede estar en la otra acera, pero a menos que quieran matarme o enfrentarse a mi aquí no tienen nada que hacer- _concluyo como si nada_ – ahora dime qué quieres, tengo cosas que hacer

-Randy… _- me sigues sonriendo mientras te mueves, te acercas… y puedo ver como tus brazos se mueven, cierro los ojos justo para notar como tus manos me acarician los hombros, justo para notar como se mueven en un suave movimiento, un movimiento que lleva a tus manos a deslizarse hacia mi pecho-_ no eres tan malo…. Aunque tienes cierto peligro – _me susurras al oído_- aunque no eres el único…

-A no??, bueno esta bien saberlo – _soy frío, tal vez demasiado pero no puedo permitirme que tu entres en mi vida, no puedo sencillamente porque no sobrevivirías en mi mundo, porque no podré olvidarte ni un segundo, y aunque estés en mi mente también estarás en mi corazón, cosa que hace tiempo pensé que había perdido._

-Bueno como quieras – _susurras, susurras con un tono decepcionado…. Triste…-_ Adiós Randy _– me besas en la mejilla, y noto como tus manos se retiran de donde las tienes, noto como tu cuerpo se aleja del mío, y una parte de mi grita, si grita para q te quedes_

-Kelly – _te llamo en un susurro, pero me oyes no a sido tan bajo para que no lo hicieras_- aléjate- _sigo mirando tu reflejo, ese reflejo que ahora me mira con…¿cariño? Si creo que eso lo que tu mirada me transmite_

-Tan peligroso eres Orton???- _sonríes _– sabes me alegra ver q te preocupas por mi – _me giro y te miro de arriba a bajo_

-Tanto crees que me importas?? – _saco mi chulería, y para que mentir intento sacar mas aun mi frialdad. Solo para que partas de mi vida solo para q nuestros caminos se separen_

-No se pero algo deberé importarte para aconsejarme q me aleje de ti – _me miras a los ojos intentado ver algo en ellos, buscas respuestas que no podrás ver, se que lo mas seguro quieres ver si escondo algo que tu no sabes, pero no soy una persona que muestra lo que la ocurre_

-No significo nada –_Me miras, haces unos segundos que tu sonrisa se borro que esperabas?? Que te abrazara? Sabes q no soy de esos, deberías saber que no soy de los que permiten que esas cosas afecten a su mundo_

-Ya veo….

_Cierro los ojos, se que me arrepentiré pero no puedo oír esa voz triste esa mirada sin el brillo que suele tener y solo porque tu controlas ahora las voces de mi mente con tanta facilidad que nunca habría imaginado –_ Sabes lo que es interesante?, que miento, porque lo haría de nuevo- _Me miras sorprendida _– mentiré para conseguir lo que quiero y hare lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo sin importarme el que

-Y ahora mientes??? –sonrío

-Algún día lo sabremos

-…..bueno entonces iré preparando ese día – _me sueltas como si nada, me guiñas un ojo y te das la vuelta, puede que seas mi perdición y puede que lo sepas, pero hay algo que los dos sabemos y es que ese día no esta muy lejos- _hasta pronto Randy_ – te sigo con la mirada, hasta que cierras la puerta, noto como los minutos pasan y sigo mirando esa puerta, esa puerta por la cual has desaparecido, pero que no te aleja de mis pensamientos vuelvo la mirada al espejo, y busco de nuevo una respuesta que me haga volver a la realidad, realidad que gracias a ti ya casi no puedo ver…._

_Muevo mis manos, y saco de mi bolsillo mi móvil, veamos donde estamos dispuestos a llegar, quieres estar aquí?? Segura??? Entonces empecemos es lo único que pienso mientras marco un numero, un numero que no te pertenece_…

-Cody, no preguntes… encarga una docena de rosas y quiero que todas sean rojas excepto una…. El color?? Simple negro – _dirijo mi mirada al espejo-_ para quien? Bueno…. Eso es también sencillo de resolver… es para Kelly Kelly, esa misma – sonrió- en la tarjeta? Mi firma y ya está, ella lo entenderá…

_Cuelgo sin dejar que Cody diga nada mas, Vendrás verdad?? Lo harás lo sé…. Esa es la realidad…_


	5. Siguiendo a Nuestros Impulsos

Bueno lo dicho aqui una historia sobre Jeff y Matt, ya se que hace muxo q dije q la pondria pero me asido imposible intentare no tardar tanto la proxima vez, bueno espero q os guste.

* * *

_**Siguiendo a nuestros Impulsos**_

_Abro la puerta, la puerta que separa la habitación de mi hermano del resto de la casa, entro y miro lo que hay delante mi, y… que puedo decir…solo que esa habitación puede llegar a ser mi perdición, sencillamente siento y pienso cosas que no debería sentir cosas que no debería pensar pero que no puedo evitar._

_Y también tengo que decir ahora que me fijo en todo lo que hay en la habitación es que la habitación de mi hermano parece cualquier cosa menos una habitación y bueno… no es para menos ya que mi hermano es un caos y más cuando le da la vena artística sonrió, aunque me encanta ver como las realiza, ver la pasión que pone en cada obra en cada trazo que realiza… todo para luego terminar haciendo lo que su corazón le dice que haga._

-mm….- me _fijo en el bulto que hay en la cama, sonrió y me acerco Jeff sigue dormido_

-Venga Jeff levanta –_ me siento a su lado ni se mueve no me ha escuchado está durmiendo y soñando con algo que le tiene que estar gustando ya que sonríe- Jeff… - vuelvo a llamarle pero esta vez en un susurro le miro, Jeff esta bocabajo me muerdo el labio inferior, no pienso solo actuó y es que tengo ese impulso que no puedo parar y creo que ni quiero hacerlo, muevo la mano y sujeto la sabana y hago que se deslice por la espalda de Jeff para dejarla al descubierto, paso mi mirada por ella hasta donde se ha quedado la sabana y vuelvo, si vuelvo a mover la mano pero esta vez por la espalda de Jeff y la sigo con la mirada_

-m…mmm_…- veo como Jeff sonríe más aun, y despierto dándome cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y aparto la mano de su espalda_

-Diablos Matt en que piensas – _me reprocho a mi mismo_- (suspiro) ey!.. Jeff venga despierta que tenemos cosas que hacer

-mm… un poco mas- _susurra_- sigue así- _y veo como gira la cabeza para el otro lado, me quedo quieto con una ceja alzada_

-Pero en que demonios estas soñando??- _pregunto, espero pero no recibo respuesta solo veo como se mueve otra vez otra vez gira la cabeza hacia el lado q antes la tenia y le observo_

-Matt…..- _vuelve a susurrar, susurra mi nombre, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda me estremezco solo con oír como pronuncia mi nombre, cierro los ojos necesito calmarme antes de terminar haciendo una locura, una locura que se que me gustara y de la cual no me arrepentiré aunque todos piensen que deba hacerlo,_ -Matt…..

_-(suspiro) vuelvo abrir los ojos y le miro sigue dormido le acaricio el rostro y le coloco un mechón rebelde que danza por su rostro_- Jeff despierta, por lo que mas quieras despierta – _se que lo ultimo lo he dicho en un susurro, lo se, se que si sigo así terminare olvidándome de lo que me rodea y me dejare guiar por mis sentimientos mas profundos._

-¿?¿?- _parece que empieza a reaccionar, veo como empieza abrir sus ojos, esos ojos que demuestran tanta vitalidad, tanta energía, esos ojos que pueden atrapar con una sola mirada_- Matt…. Que… que pasa??? – sacudo _la cabeza y regreso a la realidad dejo mis pensamientos para mas tarde_

-Tu que crees?? Que ya es hora de que te levantes – _me mira y se gira para quedar tumbado boca arriba de la cama_

-Ya??? Pero si estoy molido

-Y??? Acaso tengo yo la culpa de que te acostaras tarde y de que ayer explotaras con Shannon un cubo de pintura en el cobertizo, eh??

-… venga Matt no lo hicimos aposta – _susurra Jeff_- además me encanto la cara que se te quedo

-Perdón???- _al final le voy a tener que dar las gracias por hacerme pintar el maldito cobertizo_

-Si, te veías, como decirlo… m…. adorable – _me suelta con una sonrisa_

-Adorable???- _alzo una ceja_

-Aja, adorable como un osito de peluche.- _se ríe_

-..grr – _estoy a punto de estrangularlo, y puedo asegurar que no es por falta de ganas de hacerlo pero tiene que pintar y solo por eso no acabo con el ahí mismo_- Jeff mas te vale levantarte y….- _me quedo estático noto como la mano de Jeff me acaricia el rostro_

-sss….calla – _susurra Jeff muy cerca de mi, me mira y me sonríe _– sabes no se como no tienes novia cuando te enfadas te ves tan…

Trago saliva- tan???

-Tan…- _no le dejo terminar no puedo seguir así, necesito algo mas-….- le beso, si le beso sin importarme quienes somos, sin importarme el que dirán, solo por sentirle entre mis brazos aunque solo sean unos minutos, solo por eso merece la pena arriesgar, arriesgar a perder todo solo por sentir una vez el cuerpo de mi hermano entre mis brazos._

_Siento como el me responde con la misma intensidad no se aparta sino que me acerca mas a el, si puede ser eso posible. Le voy tumbado y le sigo besando, hasta que se nos termina el aire._

-Jeff…- _cierro los ojos y rozo de nuevos esos labios que pueden perder la razón a cualquiera que les toque_

-¿?- _Noto como su corazón esta igual que el mío, puedo notar como nuestros corazones laten deprisa, deprisa pero con fuerza abro los ojos y le miro_

-Jeff…Mas te vale levantarte antes de 5 minutos y arregles el desastre que hicisteis ayer o si no- m_e levanto y me voy hacia la puerta no le e mirado en todo ese tiempo hasta ahora que me giro y veo como esta sorprendido por mi reacción, sonrió_- Jeff 5 minutos o te llevo arrastras allá sin importarme como estés _– y salgo por esa puerta cerrando aunque no del todo la puerta_

-¿?sin importar como este???- _oigo decir a Jeff_- bueno entonces esperare a que pasen esos 5 minutos,

_Intento controlar mis impulsos de entrar ahí dentro de nuevo y hacer a Jeff todo lo que mi pervertida mente se le ocurra, y si quiero que pasen ya esos cinco minutos, esos cinco minutos que serán una tortura para todos mis sentidos._

-No se como terminara todo esto, solo se que pase lo que pase no te libraras de arreglar el desastre del cobertizo- _susurro- _no te libraras aunque me tenga que atar para no tirarme encima de ti-_ continuo mi camino, el camino que me lleva a las escaleras y las cuales me llevaran a la planta de abajo, porque se que si me quedo mas ahí terminare por entrar, y realizar todas las locuras que se me ocurran._


End file.
